


In the Moonlight

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inner Senshi ponder their past lives on the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt ([this picture](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-mMjhgvCZFlU/Tm7w3rvxCHI/AAAAAAAAIus/tHWLZhKq9QI/s1600/landscape_colorful_moonrise.jpg))

“It’s strange to think that we used to live there,” said Minako, gazing up at the sky.

The moon was full, shining bright silver light down on the five girls sprawled on warm blankets in the summer grass. 

“Very strange,” Ami agreed. “Even with the sort of magic we can presume was prevalent at the time of the previous Moon Kingdom, it seems incredible to imagine actually living on the surface of the… That wasn’t what you meant, was it?”

“No,” laughed Minako, then continued, “It’s strange that we had past _lives_. That we’ve grown up, learned things… _died_ , all before we were born.”

“That’s deep, Minako-chan,” said Usagi. She rolled over, leaning her head on Rei’s shoulder. “Isn’t that deep?”

“It’s tragic, that’s what,” said Makoto. “Like those plays we read in class.”

“I suppose it does seem like something out of Shakespeare,” said Ami. “Two kingdoms, a beautiful princess and her loyal attendants, a forbidden love…”

“Were _we_ in love, do you think?” asked Minako, sitting up suddenly, her golden hair glowing in the moonlight. “We were ladies-in-waiting, weren’t we? Shouldn’t we have had handsome young noblemen throwing themselves at us?”

“Well…” said Ami— even in the dark, the others could see her blush. “As representatives of the various planets, we _would_ most likely have had… suitors.”

“Is romance all you think about?” demanded Rei. “There is still an enemy out there, who _defeated_ the Moon Kingdom, and they’re coming after us!”

“We know that,” Usagi said, softly. “I haven’t forgotten that, Rei-chan, that we’re fighting an enemy so dangerous that…”

“Hey,” said Rei, softening instantly. “It’s okay. Let’s… let’s just enjoy the moonlight?”

“Right,” said Usagi, and lay back down with her friends.

THE END


End file.
